This CDC-sponsored, multi-center study will determine the effectiveness of rifabutin as a substitute for rifampin in the treatment of tuberculosis in HIV+ patients. Rifampin, which is generally successful against tuberculosis, has significant interaction with the hepatically metabolized drugs required to stabilize HIV resulting in 40-90% decreases in serum concentrations of the protease inhibitors. The study drug is also a rifamycin antibiotic but does not appear to reduce protease inhibitor serum concentrations to as great a degree.